1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid crystal displays, and particularly to a method of driving the elements in an active matrix addressed liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of Related Art
Active matrix addressed LCDs are widely used in pocket television receivers for the display of broadcast television programmes. In addition, such displays are leading contenders for use in further large-area television systems.
A major problem which arises in the manufacture of current active matrix LCDs is low yield due to the complexity of their structures.
United Kingdom Patent Application No. 8926960.9 discloses an arrangement in which the level of complexity is reduced by using a resistively-coupled transistor (RCT) architecture. Previously-proposed drive schemes for the RCT architecture do not provide for interlacing of the lines of a frame in a television picture.